


Suffocation

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Evil Akira, Idk the end is weird, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Phone shit, Post-Apocalypse, So very late, i want them to be happy ok, late, no gore really, sorry i failed u goretober, suffocation isn't really a gore filled subject tbh tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: His phone buzzed in his pocket, lighting up the dark room and making Akira’s hands clenched. He didn’t need to check to know who it was. He didn’t need to check to know what it said. He had been getting the same texts for a bit now.---Drawkill's Goretober 2018! Day 9 - Suffocation





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a partner fic to a Ryo thing i've been trying to make, I love thinking about what the two of them were thinking as everything fell apart! There such cuties... I might not post the Ryo one, we’ll see… because of something elaborated in the 2nd note I might take a break from posting my Ryo POV stuff. The stuff i write for him is important to me aha.

Hindsight made all of this obvious.

Ryo had come out of nowhere. Like the rushing water of a flood. He had swallowed everything whole, Drowning everything in his influence. 

Akira included. 

He had fallen under the blonde’s spell more than anyone. The second Ryo had opened his mouth, no… the second he had run onto the dock Akira had fallen hook, line and sinker. He had danced perfectly to Ryo’s tune. He was the reason the world outside was colored in a horrid, sickening red. 

He felt almost unreal standing here, perfectly unharmed behind the window of the Makimura’s house. The frog that was trying to squeeze it's way up his throat made his jaw lock and his stomach flip. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, lighting up the dark room and making Akira’s hands clenched. He didn’t need to check to know who it was. He didn’t need to check to know what it said. He had been getting the same texts for a bit now. 

_ 2 New Messages from Ryo: When will you come? I’m getting tired of waiting. _

Gritting his teeth he looked down at the screen with a weirdly forced glare. He was angry, he was more than that actually. But at the same time he was sad enough that the anger was hard to hold on to. 

It had been hours since Ryo’s first text, probably a day at this point, Akira couldn’t be sure though. Time had been hard to keep track of ever since this all started. It felt like it had been years since all of this started, not just a few days. It seemed impossible for all of this to have happened so quickly… but yet, here they were. 

Here  _ he _ was. Alone, surrounded with the dead corpses of his family and friends. Somehow unable to think of anything but the same damn guy that caused all of this. He wanted to mourn, he wanted to think of solutions. But his mind could only buzz with thoughts about Ryo. 

The thoughts of Ryo’s infuriating little smile, the way his teeth poked out his lips even when he was trying to keep his smile small and unnoticeable, the way his wide mouth made him look like a cheshire. The way his eyes twinkled with all his bad ideas… They were making Akira crazy. 

They made him want to throw his phone down onto the hard floors, to toss it at the wall to see it shatter and break into little pieces. He wanted to make sure he couldn’t check his phone anymore, that he couldn’t keep crawling back to the messages in search of the comfort Ryo gave. The fact that the other was alive was really the only thing keeping Akira going.

If asked he’d say it was his hate keeping him moving, but he knew deep down it was more complicated than that. He knew, despite how much he was denying it, that he was relieved that Ryo was still safe in all of this. That he at least had someone left who could hold him and tell him it was alright. 

His phone buzzed again.

There was an overwhelming desire to check it, to see what the other had to say this time. It sawed at his willpower and attempts to keep his eyes off of it. He knew he was never going to get a moment of reprieve, a second to think about what to do next if he didn’t get rid of this damn phone. As long as it was with him he wouldn’t be able to think of anything but Ryo. 

But as he clutched it tightly in his hand, as he watched it bend under his devilman strength it turned on. And he saw the message through the cracks in his fingers. 

_ New message from Ryo: Akira, why aren’t you answering? Come home, I want to make sure you're alright.  _

A strained whine leaked out of his lips with that. This was so unfair. Why did Ryo have to still be in love with him? Couldn’t he make it easy and hate Akira too? How did he manage to make everything in Akira’s life so unbelievably hard? Hating him after everything he had done should of been easy and yet it felt impossible.

The screen faded to black once more and Akira loosened his grip. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t break the phone Ryo had given him. Akira stared at it with dark eyes and despite his better judgement began to remember when Ryo was sitting warm in his lap, his broken leg thrown over Akira and the couch. 

Akira was the reason why Ryo was on him like this, he had carried the man back from the hospital despite the others protests he could walk fine with a crutch. But even though he was why they were originally like this, Ryo had been who had kept him there after he had tried to leave. 

It had been pleasant and Akira almost drifted off a few times as Ryo talked about plans, in fact he had almost completely knocked out when Ryo addressed Jenny. As soon as he heard the woman’s name he flew back to attention, his eyes shooting open to see Jenny right in front of them, her awkward smile unmoving as she offered him a box. 

He hadn’t wanted to take it, he was always on edge around Jenny. He still wasn’t sure if it was because of her rather… unique face or if it was because she was the one to take Ryo from him all those years ago. 

Still Ryo elbowed him slightly and he took the box. It had been soft expensive feeling cardstock and it slid open perfectly. Akira eyes shot open when he saw the new phone resting inside. His head had whipped around to look at Ryo, still too shocked to melt at how happy the blonde looked. Ryo’s eyes had been lidded and filled with such an intense affection that if Akira hadn’t been so high on excitement he probably would’ve fidgeted under the extreme focus. 

He had never had a phone before. Once he squashed the excitement he managed to squeak out that he shouldn’t accept such an expensive gift, only a bit sad he would have to give it back. Ryo had only laughed, his normal dead tired eyes sparkling with the happiness that only showed up when he was with Akira. 

It wasn’t until after all of this had happened that he realized Ryo had only given him the phone so he could keep tabs on Akira. Because he was an obsessive asshole hiding his suffocating behavior under the guise of worry.

It was disgusting, it was slimy. So why wasn’t he mad about it? 

Sure he was mad about a million other things Ryo had done, but… the fact that the other had been watching him never really made him upset. He had known the other was doing it the whole time after all. Not once did he try and stop it or say it was making him uncomfortable. 

He  _ liked  _ being watched. Knowing Ryo was looking out for him… 

Somehow the other’s suffocating behavior was almost romantic to Akira. Somehow Ryo’s violent unhinged behavior was endearing. 

The fact that Akira thought those things were cute was why he never tried to stop Ryo, never tried to turn things around until it was too late. He was just as much at fault, he had encouraged the other’s insanity in his own weird way and now… and now everything was over. 

The phone buzzed again.

Well. Maybe not everything.  

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an important note: I publish my work because I like to see people enjoy my work. I like making people happy. Recently I got some not-so-nice anon messages from someone who read my devilman fics and went all the way to my blog to message me. I know some people do like my work, and I thank you for your messages. Your kindness means so much to me.
> 
> I don’t plan to stop sharing my work, but I may slow down a bit and go back to focusing on Jojo and/or only posting Akira POVs. I don’t want to share content that only makes people unhappy. To the person who sent it: if you are still reading, please know if there was a block feature on ao3 i would block you both for my sake and your own. If you do not like my work, do not read it. I won’t be responding to any of your asks. Thank you.
> 
> -Colamiilk


End file.
